Color filter arrays in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are commonly produced by photolithographic techniques, or printing techniques, as part of the LCD and OLED panel production process. Color filters in emissive displays such as LCD and OLED displays typically consist of red, green and blue filters. The color filters are patterned over the pixel array to allow the pixel elements to modulate the emitted light by color, as well as by intensity. In operation, a broadband light source (e.g., white light) provides light to pixel elements, for example, in LCD display systems. Alternatively, broadband light is created by white OLED pixel elements in OLED display systems. A pixel element can vary the intensity of the broadband light transmitting out of the pixel element. The intensity modulated broadband light of each pixel element can be further color filtered by overlaying color filters. Considerable light is wasted by color filters because, for example, in order to produce red light spectrum (e.g., about 620-740 nanometers), then green light (e.g., about 520-570 nanometers) spectrum and blue light spectrum (e.g., about 450-495 nanometers) of the broadband light source would be blocked. Additionally, this wasted light is converted into harmful heat which degrades the performance and lifetime of the display system.
Thus, engineering a display system with wide color gamut and high luminance has been recognized as a costly endeavor by many display manufactures. Because of a high number of relatively expensive optical, audio, electronic and mechanical components involved and the complexity in integrating all of them into a single system, the cost of manufacturing a praiseworthy display system is typically very high.
Accordingly, it is seen by the inventors here that a dual modulation display with light conversion can provide many performance benefits over conventional techniques employing color filters.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.